


Be More Careful

by LetsHaikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, That is all, fluffy Kita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsHaikyuu/pseuds/LetsHaikyuu
Summary: Kita told you one thing before Nationals. "Don't get lost at Nationals."What did you do? Get lost during Nationals.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Reader
Kudos: 148





	Be More Careful

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my Tumblr @letshaikyuu ❤️

In the crowded space of the numerous halls, where nationals are taking place, you have been aimlessly wandering and looking for a way back to your boyfriend. Kita Shinsuke, captain of Inarizaki, isn't someone unfamiliar to the volleyball world. Inarizaki is the team others clear the path for and you'd constantly hear whispering in the halls, all of them related to the team.  
When you first met them, they were everything but a team to fear of. But, for your eyes only, could you see their carefree side. It was truly a privilege. Just before Nationals, you had been invited to join them because you were a partner of one of the team members. Having agreed, Kita told you not to stray away from the team because the complex of the sight is very vast and people can get lost easily.  
"Do we have a deal?"  
You groaned, frustrated that he's asking for clearance for the nth time. "Ye, ye Shinsuke. I promise." He looked at you for a few seconds before a small smile danced upon his lips. Leaning closer, he planted a gentle kiss on your forehead. After the affectionate act, he pulled away, your foreheads still touching, as he looked deeply into your eyes." Please, don't make me worry about you."  
And now, having arrived to Nationals, you wandered off to the bathroom, the team mere meters away. As you were coming out, only a few minutes after entering the bathroom, you failed to see your boyfriend and the team.   
"I feel like I've come here for the 5th time already," you let out a tired sigh as you looked at the crowd of unknown faces. None of them sported the signature black and white jersey. None of them were bickering twins. None of them were Inarizaki.  
"Face it (name)...you're officially lost."  
\----------  
"What do you mean she's not with you!?"

It was hard to ignore the yelling of Inarizaki's captain. It was also evident that someone, in fact, fucked up. His face fiery red and steam coming out of his ears, Kita Shinsuke looked everything but happy.  
He could've sworn that you were with them the whole time, but when Osamu commented on how you weren't by their side anymore, Kita went into full panic mode. Ready to argue with his teammates for not watching you properly, Kita tried to calm down and recollect his thoughts.  
"Okay, when was the last time you've seen her?" He asked his team, but his eyes were dancing across the many faces filling the halls. None of them were you and Kita was starting to get worried. People can easily get lost in these crowds and he wasn't about to let you wander through them all alone and vulnerable. He had to find you.

"I think we can all agree that we'd seen her with us when we were by one of the break rooms, two-three minutes away from here," Ojiro stated, being the only one truly capable of calming Kita's nerves. Not that this piece of information calmed Kita down. In those few minutes, you could have moved anywhere and be anywhere.

"Okay, let's split up and the second you find her, call me." Walking away from his team, Kita could only hope that you hadn't move from that spot.

\------  
Luckily for him, his constant nagging before leaving to Nationals actually proved to be successful. One piece of advice he had given you was: "Don't move from the spot you've last seen us be at. There's a high chance we'll remember being there and come back to it."

Not moving an inch from where they had last stood, you patiently waited and hoped for the team to remember forgetting you and looking for you. In all this chaos, your phone had died on the way to Nationals and you were unable to contact Kita about your whereabouts. 

Inpatiently stomping your foot, you glanced at the clock hanging directly across you. You have been waiting for 15 minutes.

"Curse me and my small bladder..," you sighed in annoyance and leaned against the wall, as far away from the crowd as possible, making it easier for Kita to find you.

You watched as little kids pass by, on their small bodies were miniature versions of Inarizaki's jersey. A wide grin spread across your face and you giggled at the sight. They were waving small banners in their arms and looked very excited to be watching inarizaki live at Nationals.

As you were occupied with watching them, hurrying footsteps could be heard a few meters away and in the mass crowd, a familiar mop of hair would emerge every few seconds. Kita never liked his height, especially during Nationals. In a crowd of large and tall bodies, he could hardly see anyone.

But, his eyes caught sight of your figure leaning against the wall and watching passers-by. "Y/N!" He yelled out louder than usual, the noise emitting from the people and hall loud enough to even out the volume. 

Looking around, you catch sight of Shinsuke. His face tired and evidently worried, and body moving swiftly through the crowd. Once close enough, he enveloped you in a tight hug, a hand placed protectively at the back of your head as the other was tightly holding on to your waist.

"Don't do that to me again..." He whispered into your hair and moved slightly away to grab hold of your face. "See? It's pretty easy to get lost here."

You chuckled and nodded your head before quickly kissing his lips. You giggled at the slight pout he sported, the duration of the kiss far too short for his liking, but you ignored him. "Well, it seems like your nagging finally worked, didn't it?"

Your giggled only increased when he playfully flicked your forehead, his arm around your waist as he walked you towards the team. "Now, let's win Nationals!"

He chuckled, but you failed to see the fond smile on his face as his gaze moved from you to the same set of kids that you had seen earlier, sporting their jerseys. He had someone to play for. "Yes. Let's go and win Nationals."


End file.
